1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and, more particularly, to a drum type washing machine having a door ring mounted at a cabinet around a door for increasing the strength of the cabinet while improving the appearance of a structure around the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is a machine that is capable of removing pollutants from laundry through mechanical actions carried out by electric power. A drum type washing machine is a kind of washing machine. The drum type washing machine performs a washing operation using friction between a horizontally-mounted drum, which is rotated by a driving force of a motor, and laundry put in the drum under the condition that detergent and wash water are also put in the drum. The drum type washing machine has various effects in that damage to the laundry is minimized, the laundry is not entangled, and the laundry is struck and rubbed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional drum type washing machine, FIG. 2 is a sectional side view of the conventional drum type washing machine, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional drum type washing machine seen from line A-A of FIG. 2.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional drum type washing machine comprises: a cabinet 2 forming the external appearance of the washing machine; a tub 4 mounted in the cabinet while being suspended by a spring 3; a drum 5 mounted in the tub 4 for receiving laundry; lifters 6 attached to the inner side surface of the drum 5 for lifting the laundry to a predetermined height such that the laundry falls due to gravity from the predetermined height; a motor 7 mounted at the rear of the tub 4 for generating a rotating force; a cabinet cover 17 mounted at the front of the cabinet 2, the cabinet cover 17 having a laundry inlet/outlet hole 18 formed at the center thereof for allowing laundry to be put into or removed from the drum 5 therethrough; and a door 20 hingedly connected to the cabinet cover 17 for closing the laundry inlet/outlet hole 18 to prevent the laundry from being removed from the drum 5 through the laundry inlet/outlet hole 18.
Between the tub 4 and the door 20 is mounted a gasket 8 for diminishing impacts generated when the drum 5 is rotated. Also, the gasket 8 serves as a packing for preventing wash water from leaking from the tub 4.
At the top and bottom parts of the drum type washing machine are mounted a top plate 9, which forms a top surface of the washing machine, and a base 10, which forms a bottom surface of the washing machine, respectively. Under the tub 4 are mounted a draining pump 11 and a draining hose 12, which are used to circulate or drain the wash water. Under the top plate 9 are mounted a water supply hose 13 and a water supply valve 14, which are used to supply wash water into the tub 4, and a detergent box 15, which is used to supply detergent into the tub 4.
Referring to FIG. 3, the door 20 of the conventional drum type washing machine comprises: a ring-shaped door frame 21 hingedly connected to the cabinet cover 17; a door hinge 24, having opposite ends mounted at the door frame 21 and the cabinet cover 17, respectively, for hingedly supporting the door frame 21; and a door glass 25 mounted at an open center hole 21a formed at the door frame 21 for allowing a user to look into the drum 5 therethrough.
The door frame 21 is a common injection-molded plastic member. The door frame 21 comprises: a front door frame 22 forming the front part of the door frame 21, the front door frame 22 having a grip 29 formed at one side thereof; and a rear door frame 23 disposed at the rear of the front door frame 22 for forming the rear part of the door frame 21. One end of the door hinge 24 is mounted at the rear door frame 23. From one side of the rear door frame 23 is protruded a hook 27, and the cabinet cover 17 has a hook hole 28, into which the hook 27 is engaged.
The edge of the door glass 25 is fixed between the front door frame 22 and the rear door frame 23 such that the center hole 21a of the door frame 21 is sealed.
Recently, design of products has been increasingly focused on marketability in addition to performance and durability of the products. For this reason, appearance, color, and texture of new products are carefully considered, when the products are developed, to satisfy aesthetic desires of consumers.
In the conventional drum type washing machine, however, the door frame 21 is the injection-molded plastic member as described above. As a result, the conventional drum type washing machine does not have a luxurious appearance, and therefore, the marketability of the conventional drum type washing machine is lowered.
In addition, drum type washing machines have become increasingly large. In this case, the sizes of the laundry inlet/outlet hole 18 and the door 20 are increased. Consequently, it is necessary that the door frame 21 have sufficient strength to support load of the enlarged door glass 25. However, the door frame 21 is the injection-molded plastic member, and therefore, it is difficult to increase the strength of the door frame 21.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem and to provide the drum type washing machine with a luxurious appearance, the door frame 21 may be made of a metallic material having excellent strength. In this case, however, the material costs are increased, the total weight of the door is increased, and surface treatment for texture improvement is very difficult.
The door 20 is hingedly connected to the cabinet cover 17, which constitutes the cabinet 2, such that the door 20 can be opened or closed. However, no additional reinforcing member is disposed around the laundry inlet/outlet hole 18 of the cabinet cover 17. Consequently, the large-sized door 20 is not sufficiently supported by the cabinet cover 17 of the conventional drum type washing machine.
Furthermore, the front surface of the cabinet cover 17 is formed in a single plane structure, and therefore, improvement in appearance of the front part of the drum type washing machine is limited.